Of Lingere Shops and Midnight Dances
by CuddlesWithRob
Summary: Esme needs help with getting her corset on so she can get dressed for her Valentine's Day evening with Carlisle, but Emmett and Jasper are the only ones home. Hilarity ensues and some sweet moments occur. *Entry in Breath-of-twilight's VD Countdown 2011*


Of Lingerie Shops and Midnight Dances

**A/N**

****Disclaimer** The following story contains Vampires. But, these are not your normal vampires. They are not the Twilight vampires. They are more along the lines of True Blood and The Vampire Diaries Vampires, with a little bit of my own unique twist to them. Sadly I do not own any of these vampires. Wish I did. All I do own is multiple copies (some signed some not) of SM's books, all the Vampire Diaries books, and the first copy of the Sookie Stackhouse series, and quite a collection of all things Rob and Ian. ;)**

**This is my first fanfiction story I've actually finished I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to support my friend and one of my favorite authors, so I figured what better way to let some of my creativity out than to write a cute one shot for Valentine's Day. This was for BreathofTwilight's Valentine's Day Countdown. Hope you all have someone to share Valentine's Day with, if you don't then you must not have an imaginary boyfriend. ;)**

**CuddlesWithRob**

**Title:****Of Lingerie Shops and Midnight Dances**

**Category: Love is a Powerful thing**

**Pairing: Esme x Carlisle (with a little bit of the rest of the Cullens)**

**Summary: Esme needs help with getting her corset on so she can get dressed for her Valentine's Day evening with Carlisle, but Emmett and Jasper are the only ones home. Hilarity ensues and some sweet moments occur.**

* * *

"Oh why did I choose this dress?" I whined. I was trying to lace a long corset so I could fit my frame into a gorgeous pink dress Alice and I had picked out especially for my special Valentines evening with Carlisle. I always loved the dress Kate Winslet wore to dinner with Leo in _Titanic_. I thought tonight would be a perfect opportunity to wear it, but I hadn't realized it required me to wear a freaking corset! I was not even talking about the new versions that actually let you move. No I was talking about the old fashioned ones that go to your waist and do not let you breathe, not that I needed to breathe anyways, let alone move comfortably.

The torture that Alice puts us women through! That little pixie isn't even here to help me into this retched thing! Alice, Edward, and Carlisle had gone out to prepare for each of their own special Valentine Day events.

So I got stuck at home with Emmett and Jasper. Bella and Rose were god knows where. So they were out of the question.

"Ugh!" I sighed in frustration and ripped the cursed thing off my body. "Whoever invented the corset should be shot!"

There was a knock at my bedroom door then. "Esme? Is everything okay in there? Emmett and I heard you yelling."

"Oh Jasper! Yes… well, no. Alice wanted me to wear this dress." I waved toward the dress on my bed. "I have to wear a corset. But I can't lace the darn thing up! My arms won't reach."

"Oh, well I think we can handle that." Jasper drawled in his southern accent.

I slipped on my robe and walked to the door to let the boys in. But I stepped on something and my foot got caught in the offending material. I heard a distinct rip in the material. I fell forward and landed on my knees a few steps from the door and my head banged into the door. I looked down at my feet and realized it was the stupid corset my foot was caught in, the one that now had a giant gash in the fabric.

I grabbed the corset off my foot and inspected the rip. It was ripped from the top down to the bottom. There was no way I could wear this anymore.

I stood up, shrugged, and sighed. I opened the door holding the corset in my hands and said, "Alright boys, it looks like we're going bra shopping!"

Emmett cheered, and Jasper just smirked, the room buzzed with sparks of excitement. I laughed at their enthusiasm. I shoved them out the door so I could throw on some sort of clothes and told Emmett and Jasper to go get the car started.

*—*

I had Emmett stop at my favorite little lingerie shop called _Chanel's Secret. _Jasper got out of the car and opened my door for me, while Emmett bounded from the car and opened the door to the shop. I thanked them both and shook my head at Emmett's eagerness.

I started to look around the shop for a pink corset, modern of course. I had learned my lesson! While I was looking through the neatly arranged boxes of corsets looking for my size, I heard the dressing room doors burst open. Out came Emmett, clad in nothing but a bright red corset with black lace trim at the top and bottom and a matching red thong.

I started laughing so hard my sides started to hurt, and I was gasping for air. In between my laughter, I asked Emmett. "Emmett…what…on…earth…are…you…doing?"

Emmett laughed his booming laughter and said, "Oh, Jasper bet me $200 that I wouldn't put on this getup and parade around the store in it. But as you can see, Jasper, I am in fact wearing it. So pay up, man!" He held out his hand expectantly towards Jasper.

Jasper was currently on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing. We waited a few moments until Jasper's laughter finally ceased. He stood up and turned to Emmett and tried to stifle another round of laughter from bursting through his lips. He pulled out his wallet and said, "Here, Emmett. Are you going to change or stay that way the whole day, man?"

"Actually, Jasper, I think I might. This is actually really comfortable. Except for the thong. Man, Esme, how do you ladies wear this crap?" Emmett had a serious case of the wedgies.

"I don't wear thongs, actually. I find them uncomfortable. So, I can't really answer your question, Emmett. You should ask Rose or Alice. They might be able to answer that better than me."

Emmett grabbed the matching robe that went with his outfit and grabbed a pair of boy shorts and went back into the dressing room. Jasper and I took one look at each other and erupted into a fit of laughter again.

When Emmett came out of the dressing room again, he had his pants back on and had left his shirt off in favor of showing off his new corset. He strolled up the cashier and gave her his infamous dimpled grin. I saw her grin from ear to ear and heard her giggle. He so had her in the palm of his hand.

I also wanted to get something extra special for Carlisle, so I picked out this simple little black nightdress that fitted closely to my curves. The top of the dress had two triangle shaped cups that were a semi-transparent, laced flower pattern. Two black straps came off the top of the bust to meet in the back of the neck and morphed into one piece of fabric to meet the back of the dress. In the front of the dress there was a black satin ribbon that ran under the bust and was used to tie the dress closed, but not all the way. The black fabric met at the top of the dress where the ribbon tied it shut, but then it flowed out and down to form an upside down skinny V. I also selected a Mini Coeur brief from Aubade in a matching flower lace design. It had split side panels and a large satin bow in the center with a sheer covering in the rear.

I turned around, after picking up the pair of panties I wanted, and spotted the corset I was looking for. It had a lace see through, lace-up back, but had hook and eye closers at the side, it was also pink! I quickly found one in my size and slipped into one of the dressing rooms. I shed my shirt and bra and tried the corset on. I got it on with no problems. I twisted and turned in the mirror to see what I looked like, and I had to say, I looked smokin' hot! I bent down and the corset did not pop off or buckle in any weird places. We could not have that happing while wearing my gown. I put my clothes back on and stepped out of the dressing room to pay for my things and collect the boys. When I stepped, out I almost dropped my things. I saw Jasper standing there in a french maid outfit, holding a feather duster, and clad in 3 inch black heels. I started laughing again and just shook my head. My sons are nuts. That's all there is to it. I muttered that I didn't even want to know as I walked past Jasper to go pay for my things and get them out of here before they caused much more of a scene.

I had a sinking feeling that this was Emmett's form of revenge on Jasper. I walked to the front of the store and said, "Boys, I am leaving. If you don't want to walk home in those getups, I suggest you follow me and get your asses in the car." They quickly followed me and grabbed my bags and put them in the back of the car. The others are not going to believe this story later when I tell them of my adventures I had today.

*—*

We arrived home to find the house still empty. I told the boys, "If you don't want your wives or anyone else seeing you like that I suggest you go change." They nodded their heads and headed up the stairs to change. I shook my head again and flew up the stairs to shower and get ready. I had less than 2 hours before Carlisle would be back to pick me up for our date.

*—*

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed another towel to start to dry my hair. Alice said that Rosalie should be back around 3 to help me with my hair. Normally, I would do my own hair do's but I wanted it to be special for tonight, thus the need for Rose's help. She was amazing with hair. I do not know how in the world she did it, but she is genius. She really should look into starting a hair salon or something like that. I finished towel drying my hair. It was still slightly damp, and I figured whether Rose needed to blow dry it or not. she would at least have the choice.

I stepped out of the bathroom and put on my new corset. _I hoped this would look good under the gown_, I thought to myself. I slipped on a pair of lace, semi-transparent panties. I sat down on the little bench in front of my dressing and makeup mirror, pulled out a pair of thigh-high, black, sheer stockings. I rolled up one of the stockings and slipped it onto my left foot and attached it with the garter clips hanging off the corset. Then I did the same with my right leg. I got up and walked into my closet to grab my little pink satin dressing robe, and then went searching for my favorite black heels. They were Manolo Blahnik black, satin pleated pumps. I slipped them onto my feet and smiled. They were my favorites because I actually won them in bet against Alice once, and they were so comfortable. Granted, I could stand on my feet all day and be comfortable since I was a Vampire. They also made me taller so I was at least a little closer to Carlisle's height. He didn't have to slouch as much to kiss me.

I walked out of my walk in closet to put my jewelry and make-up on when Rose walked into my room carrying a fat curling iron, blow dryer, with a few bobby pins sticking out of her mouth.

"Need a hand there, Rose?" I asked her. She only nodded since the pins were in her mouth.

"Why don't you sit at your dressing mirror. I can do your hair there. Oh, I can also do your make-up, too, if you want," Rose offered.

"Oh, why thank you, Rose. That would be wonderful! Thank you so much." I smiled brightly up at her.

"You are quite welcome, Esme. I love doing people's hair and make-up. Bella never lets me do her hair and make-up for fun. She says I treat her like a life size Barbie doll. I suppose she's right, but she needs to mix things up once in a while. I do not know what I am going to do with her."

"I know how you feel, Rose. I'd love to take her shopping or just give her a manicure, you know like mothers and daughters are supposed to do. I just want to bond with her. I got to do that with you and Alice. It's truly made me feel like your mother to be able to do that."

"Maybe Bella doesn't want to do that with you because she thinks by doing that she'll be betraying or replacing her own mother?"

"Hmm…maybe you're right, Rose. But, we do have time, so we can work on her over the years with all of us together."

Rose and I smiled at each other while she blow dried my hair so it was nice and smooth. You would think since I became a vampire that I wouldn't have issues with my hair anymore, but I still did. It always wanted to be frizzy. Do not ask me why it did that. I swear it had a mind of its own.

"Now, tell me, Rose. What are your plans for your Valentine's Day with Emmett this year?"

"Oh, Esme. It's going to be wonderful. We aren't doing anything romantic this year. I'm surprising Emmett with a special meet up with his favorite football team, the Green Bay Packers. Do not get him started oh Brett Frave, though. He still thinks he should leave the Vikings and come back to the Packers. But he adores Donald Driver and Aaron Rogers. He's going to have a blast. He gets to spend the whole day with the team. They are going to play a little football and then do whatever else guys do when they hang out together. I figured I'd actually tag along. I kinda like sports, especially football. Guys in tight uniforms. Yum! He's going to love this so much!"

I loved watching Rose talk about something that she was passionate about. It was great to see her face light up with enthusiasm.

"What are your plans, Esme?"

Rose's question tore me from my musings. "All I know is that Carlisle said find something really formal to wear. It's a surprise. So I guess I'll find out when he gets back and we leave."

"I love surprises! Emmett never does things like for me anymore! But maybe this surprise will inspire him to plan something elaborate next year and for many years to come. I will train that man, even if it kills me!"

"Don't give up hope, Rose. I'm sure Emmett will learn from this even if the others tell him what to do. You will get romanced once again. I'm sure of it, sweetheart." I smiled up at Rose. She reached down and gave me a forceful hug.

"Thank you, Esme. Now, I believe I am ready to start curling your hair." She set down the hair dryer and picked up the now warm curling iron. "Alice told me what she saw you wanted for your hair and we both think that it will make the gown come into a complete outfit and look magnificent!" She started by taking sections of my hair and wrapping it loosely around the iron. Alice never let me down before, so I sat back and relaxed.

Rose took part of my hair from the top, swept some of it across my forehead, and then she took the rest of the top section and pulled it behind my head. She tucked, teased, and pinned it. I couldn't tell exactly what she was doing but I knew it would beautiful. The hair she left down cascaded in loose curls down my shoulders and back. She did my makeup very minimally, only applying a rose color to my eyelids and some mascara, a little light rose blush to my cheeks, and a darker rose lipstick to my lips.

"Rose, I love it! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I looked in the mirror and then swept her into a tight hug.

"It was my pleasure, Esme. We don't get to have much girl time anymore. We have to change that."

"That is why I am planning an all girls day later this week. We can all tell each other what we did for Valentine's Day," Alice said as she walked into my room.

"Really?" Rose and I exclaimed together.

"Yes. We're going to have so much fun. Now, Esme, Carlisle is almost home and he's already dressed. So we better get you dressed. We cannot have you going out looking like that." She waved her hands up down to indicate my lack of clothing.

"Okay Alice. Would you two help me, please? This dress is difficult to put on alone."

"Sure thing, Esme," Alice said and took my dress off the hanger as Rose scooped up the bottom of the dress so it didn't get wrinkled. I slipped off my robe and laid it on the seat in front of my mirror. Alice unzipped the back of the dress while Rose carefully gathered part of the dress so I could step into it. I stepped into the gown and Rose and Alice pulled the dress up and slipped my arms through the sheer sleeves and situated it on my shoulders and body so it hung correctly. Alice zipped me, in and I turned to look in the full length mirror that stood in the room near my dressing mirror. We all collectively gasped. I looked stunning.

The dress had a black sheer overlay that was lavishly beaded in sequins and beads, and it hung in layers of draping silk chiffon. There was a diamond clasp holding the sections together on the left front side right below my bust line. Underneath the overlays was an A-line gown made of peachy satin that ended just above the floor. Alice handed me a pair of white satin gloves that ended about one to two inches above my elbow.

*—*

Alice left the room to see if Carlisle was here for me yet. I stood in front of the mirror and twirled. My dress spun out around me and sparkled in the light.

"Esme, you are truly radiant, tonight. I do hope you two have fun, tonight," Rose said and hugged me lightly, trying not to wrinkle the gown in any way.

A few moments later Alice, came back into the room announcing that Carlisle was here and waiting for me in the foyer. Alice and Rose left to go downstairs and to watch me come down the stairs. I straightened my back and walked out of my bedroom, closing the doors behind me. I glided out into the hallway and paused at the top of the curving and wide staircase. I saw Carlisle look up, and he caught my eyes. He was wearing a black tux. I could already feel my panties getting wet. This was going to be a wonderful night. I could already tell. We gazed at each other for a moment, and then I slowly walked down the stairs. I think I more or less floated down because my feet barely touched the stairs.

My eyes never left Carlisle's. He approached the stairs when I neared the bottom. I stopped at the last step. He lifted my gloved hand and kissed it gently.

"You look positively gorgeous, Esme," he said and placed my arm into the crook of his elbow. Alice handed me my purse, a little black clutch. I knew everything I would need would be in the little purse, because Alice was Alice. Anything I might need would be in that purse, plus more. God, she was great to have around! I could have used her back when I was human.

Carlisle led me out of the house and to a waiting black Lincoln town car. He held the back seat door open for me, and then he got in beside me. It was then that I noticed that Seth was behind the wheel.

"Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Seth said before he started driving.

"Good Evening, Seth," Carlisle and I said together. We laughed at that and settled into the back of the seat.

*—*

After ten minutes, I saw the Paris lights begin to peek through the trees.

"We're headed into the city?" I asked Carlisle, intrigued as to where in the city we might be going. He nodded and held my hand a little tighter. "Where are we going?"

"You will see. It's a surprise. You don't want to ruin it, now do you?" I shook my head. "I didn't think you would. Just sit back and relax. We will be there in a little while."

I did as he suggested. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I loved being alone with Carlisle. It made me feel like I was the only person in the world. The only person that mattered to him.

Ten minutes later, the car stopped. Carlisle got out of the car and held out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his and got out of the car, lifting my skirt so it wouldn't rip. Once I was out of the car, I could see where we were. I looked up and gasped at the building.

"We're going to an opera?" I exclaimed. Carlisle didn't answer me but led me up the stairs to the front of the building where an usher was holding the door open for us.

We walked through the doors to find another usher waiting for us at the bottom of the grand staircase. "Good Evening, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and welcome to the Paris Opera House. If you would kindly follow me, I will show you to your seats," he said and started up the stairs.

We followed him up the stairs, Carlisle's hand on the small of my back while I took in all the beautiful architecture. I could spend months in here and not get enough of all the wonderful architecture. Carlisle had taken me to many opera's here before so I knew how to get around, but it was nice being personally ushered to our seats. It made me feel like royalty. The usher led us up the stairs, through a double set of doors, and across a short hallway. We entered the main level of the auditorium, and I looked around. There was no one else in the entire theater.

"Carlisle, are we the only ones here?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Yes, my love, we are."

"Here are your seats." The usher stopped at the front row of the theater.

We said thank you and took our seats. "The performance will begin in 10 minutes," the usher said and left.

I turned to Carlisle and asked, "So this is my surprise?" He nodded and grinned from ear to ear.

"What are we seeing?"

"Oh, you will see," he said and kissed me. The orchestra started to play, then. It was something very familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

I was shocked when the conductor came and talked to us. He told us we'd be seeing _The Phantom of the Opera_. My favorite musical. To top it all off, we would be seeing it in the place that inspired it! I had the hugest smile on my face. After he had bid us a wonderful evening and said that he hoped we would enjoy the show, he left and the score started.

I turned to Carlisle, and kissed him. If I had needed air I would have been breathless when I released his lips from mine. "How did you get them to do this?" I asked him.

"I told them that you would be willing to oversee the restoration of this beautiful and magnificent place. They were greatly appreciative. So, they offered to put on a special performance for us of our choosing. So, I had them do this for us. Are you surprised?"

I was practically vibrating in my seat with excitement. Carlisle laughed, and I started to bounce slightly in my seat until the lights dimmed and the curtains were drawn. I settled into my seat and took Carlisle's hand into mine and whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how happy you have made me. Thank you so much. This is the best present anyone has ever given me. Thank you, my love." I kissed him deeply, then, just as it was about to start. We settled back and watched the performance.

*—*

When it was over, we got to go backstage and meet all the performers, and the woman who played Christine gave us a grand tour. We thanked everyone for such a memorial experience. They told us that they would call me within the month to let me know when the restorations would begin. We said our goodbyes and were led back to the main entrance, to Seth and the waiting car. Seth opened the car door for us, and we got in. I thanked Carlisle yet again for such a magical evening. He told me that he had something else up his sleeve, yet, but he wouldn't tell me what this something was, either.

*—*

The car stopped some time later at a little garden. We got out and Carlisle took my hand and said, "Close your eyes, my love." I closed my eyes and let the love of my life lead me towards my next surprise.

After a few moments of walking, we finally stopped.

"Open your eyes, love," he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and was totally speechless. There, before us, was a beautiful garden filled with every type of flower imaginable. There were white Christmas lights all over the garden, giving the garden a beautiful, heavenly glow. There was a little stream and a bridge that connected the garden to a gazebo on the other side. Carlisle took my hand and led me across the river and to the gazebo. There were more lights on that side and candles, too. When we entered the gazebo, music started to play.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._

I smiled. It was Frank Sinatra's '_The Way You Look Tonight'_.

Carlisle held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?" I simply place my hand in his and we started to dance in the gazebo.

**_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_**

**_And your cheeks so soft,_**

**_There is nothing for me but to love you,_**

**_And the way you look tonight._**

**_With each word your tenderness grows,_**

**_Tearing my fear apart..._**

**_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_**

**_It touches my foolish heart._**

**_Lovely ... Never, ever change._**

**_Keep that breathless charm._**

**_Won't you please arrange it ?_**

**_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._**

**_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_**

**_Just the way you look to-night._**

The sounds of Nat King Cole's soulful voice came on next. If I could have cried this would have about been the time I would have been bawling.

**_Unforgettable_**

**_That's what you are,_**

**_Unforgettable_**

**_Tho' near or far._**

**_Like a song of love that clings to me,_**

**_How the thought of you does things to me._**

**_Never before_**

**_Has someone been more…_**

**_Unforgettable_**

**_In every way,_**

**_And forever more_**

**_That's how you'll stay._**

**_That's why, darling, it's incredible_**

**_That someone so unforgettable_**

**_Thinks that I am_**

**_Unforgettable, too._**

**_Unforgettable_**

**_In every way,_**

**_And forever more_**

**_That's how you'll stay._**

**_That's why, darling, it's incredible_**

**_That someone so unforgettable_**

**_Thinks that I am_**

**_Unforgettable, too._**

The next song that came on I was very familiar with. Edward always played it for me whenever I was sad. It always made me feel better. I asked Carlisle, "How did you…?" and I trailed off.

"I had Edward record it for me. You can put it on your computer or your iPhone, too." I kissed him deeply, then.

"Thank you," I said. We walked out of the gazebo and sat on the bench outside to look up at the stars. Carlisle picked a red rose and slipped it into my hair. I smiled and held his hand tighter. I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a while, then. It could have been an hour, or maybe only 20 minutes. Time meant nothing when I was with Carlisle, but I always counted the seconds until we would be together again.

*—*

Carlisle pulled out a little blue box. It was a Tiffany's box. I knew that box anywhere. I _was_ a woman, and Alice always made sure we knew where our jewelry was coming from.

I opened the box and pulled out the little drawstring bag and gasped. There, sitting in the little blue bag, was a silver key with diamonds on the handle.

"Esme," he said as he looked into my eyes. "You stole my heart the moment I walked into your room in the hospital when you were sixteen and had a broken leg. I knew then that you were special and that you and I would see each other again. I still remember our wedding day. You looked absolutely radiant in that white gown. If I could have cried seeing you walk down that aisle, I would have cried my heart out and then shouted to the heavens that you were finally mine." He took my face into his hands and kissed me with all of his heart poured into it. He released my lips and looked into my eyes again and said, "You already have my heart." He took the necklace from the box and fastened it around my neck. "Now, here is the key to my soul. Happy Valentine's Day, Esme." He kissed me softly at first then it got more intense and heated.

His right hand slipped from my face and started to travel down my body. His thumb brushed my breast, and I moaned into his mouth and arched into his touch. He tried to tease my nipple but he could not find it amongst the fabric of my dress and the corset. He growled and said, "We're going home so I can properly feel you under my hands." He scooped me up into his arms and ran back to our house. He assured me we would have the house to ourselves. He burst through the front door and set me down on my feet.

I gasped in shock as I took in the surroundings around me. There were candles and red rose petals lining the staircase. Vases of red, pink, white, red and pink blush tipped roses were scattered everywhere. It smelled like a florist shop in here. I inhaled the scent of roses, deeply. I turned and looked at Carlisle. He was watching me very closely to see what my reaction would be. I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together and led him up the curving staircase to our bedroom. The candles and rose petals led a path to our bedroom and to our bed. There were rose petals scattered all over our bed. Candles and more vases of roses filled every inch of available surface in the room. The candle light cast a beautiful glow in the room.

I led Carlisle to the bed and pushed him down onto it. I took his face into my hands and kissed him fiercely. "I'll be right back. I need to change out of this dress. I do not want anything to happen to it. Alice will rip me limb from limb and burn me if anything happens to this dress," I purred, and walked to the bathroom to change.

I knew I left him dazed and confused. I always did when I took control. It was a lovely and powerful feeling. I wanted to show him just how thankful I was for our special evening.

I pulled down the zipper of my dress and hung it on the hanger on the back of the door. I turned to the counter where Alice had thoughtfully laid out my new lingerie that I purchased earlier today. I unhooked the corset and slipped off my panties. I slipped on the new black lacy panties and pulled the nightdress over my head. I took my earrings out and took off my bracelet, but left my new necklace and heels on.

I checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure nothing was popping out. _Can't give away the goods before the show starts._ I opened the door and stepped out. Carlisle was standing with his back to me looking out the double french doors that led to our personal balcony. He didn't hear me approach, so I slipped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. I slid my hands up his strong and muscular chest and started undoing his shirt buttons. I slid the shirt off his arms, dropped it on the floor, and turned him to face me.

He gasped when he saw me in the moonlight's glow. He kissed me with so much passion and love that my knees went weak. Carlisle picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently, then preceded to kiss every inch of my body, starting first with my feet and working his way up.

"I love it when you keep your heels and stockings on. It's so sexy," he purred, and I felt the spot between my legs get even wetter. He looked gorgeous in the glow from the candles and the moon streaming in from the french doors. He slowly kissed his way up my left leg, stopping just before where I needed him, craved him. He repeated the process on my right leg. I moaned and started to writher, craving any kind of friction I could get. This time, he did not stop at my hip. Instead, he placed a kiss on my aching core.

He hooked his fingers into my panties and slid them down over my ass and down my legs. He dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor. He bent down and kissed me while sliding his right hand down to my aching and wet core. He slid a finger into me, and I moaned and bucked my hips up into his hand. I felt him smirk, and he added another finger to my oh so wet core. He untied my nightdress so he could gain access to my breasts. His left hand pulled, teased, and rolled my breasts. By this time, I was writhing shamelessly against his hand and arching my back into his other hand and moaning my bloody head off.

He added yet another finger into me. He pressed his thumb up against my clit, and I was done. I screamed his name, and my whole body shook as I was overcome with the most intense orgasm I have ever had. Once I had come down off my delicious high, I sat up and pulled Carlisle to me kissing him fiercely. I released his mouth after a few moments and looked him over. "Carlisle, you are wearing far too much clothing," I purred and started unbuttoning his pants. I pulled the zipper down and felt how incredibly hard he was. "Stand please," I commanded. He obeyed immediately. I slipped his pants off of him along with his shoes and socks, until he stood in nothing but his boxer-briefs. I pushed Carlisle to the bed, pulled off his underwear and straddled him.

We made love all night, and then talked and cuddled until the rest of the family came back home.

"Carlisle, this has been the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it just as much as you did," he purred in my ear and bit down on my ear lope.

"I swear to God if you two start doing that I will blare the most annoying songs on the face of the planet!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. "Ow! Why did you do that? Ow ow ow ow owwwww! Alice stop pulling on my ear!"

"Well then, you had better learn to shut the hell up or I will!" Alice hissed.

"Fine! I'll behave!" Emmett sighed.

"Now apologize to Esme and Carlisle!" Alice commanded.

"I'm sorry Carlisle and Esme!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. "Annoying little pixie," he muttered.

Carlisle and I looked at each other and erupted into a fit of laughter. "You should have seen what he and Jasper did today when we went out," I told Carlisle.

"Oh? What shenanigans did they get themselves into this time?"

I told him the little tale of my afternoon out with the boys. We both laughed at our very silly children and snuggled closer together in our bed.

"I love you, Carlisle. With all my heart."

"I love you, too, Esme. You already have my heart," and he kissed my key that was nestled between my breasts.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this story! It would make my day if you reviewed! Thank you to Kelli and Luci for looking this over to make sure it was fit to be consumed. Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Reviews are like crack to me! Feed my addiction! ;)**


End file.
